Revenge
by adonxxxjuri
Summary: Betrayal..that's what got me and my best friend killed. Now I live again; resurrected somehow by an unknown power. Now I am angry. Now I am calling for blood. Now I will seek my revenge.
1. Rise From The Grave

Hey guys its your boy Adonxxxjuri here with a new project. I actually feel confident about this one. Well here we go. Enjoy.

*_bang_* *_bang_* *_bang_* *_ratatatatatatat_* was all I heard from behind me as I ran to take cover behind a circular table. I was shocked to say the least. Everywhere I looked there was absolute gore and bodies. "I knew coming to these opera houses was a bad idea! FUCK!" I yelled as I dodged a stray bullet. I worked up the courage to look over the table I was hiding behing. I could see a group women dressed in bunny outfits firing automatic weapons everywhere. However, among the group stood a wpmen dressed in darker clothing. She appered to be wearing a large white doily that draped around her back, making it look like she wore it as a cape. But the strangest, yet coolest, thing bout her was her arm. It was a giant machine gun.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck are these guys? Why are they lighting up the opera house on the Contiello's big night?" I asked myself.

I hit the deck once more as another stray bullet came my way. Suddenly, I heard a loud scream. I looked over and saw that the woman with the gun for an arm was holding someone hostage. It was...Squigly? "Holy shit SQUIGLY!" I yelled as I ran out from the sanctum of the circular table. As soon as I did so, the group of women aimed their weapons at me. I stopped dead in my tracks and closed my eyes, waiting for the onslaught of bullets to pierce my body...but they didn't. I opened my eyes and saw that the woman with the gun hand was holding her gun in the air, signaling her what I assume to be croonies not to fire on me.

"Now now girls. I could use some entertainment." The woman said.

"What? What are YOU DOING HERE!?" Squigly yelled in anger.

"I was invited here." I replied.

The mysterious woman pulled Squigly closer to her. "I take it this is your boyfriend?" The woman said. Squigly never took her eyes off me. I had seen her angry but I never saw her this angry. "No! I HATE HIM!" She yelled. Honestly, I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel my heart break a little.

"What a pity. Do not fear though dear children. You'll see each other again in the afterlife." the woman said, raising her gun up to Squigly's temple.

"Wha-wait NO!" I yelled.

*BAM*...one shot was all it took to end her. Squigly fell to the ground; bleeding prefusley from her head. I looked in horror as I saw my best friend..lying dead before me. I walked over to her and touched her lifeless face. She really was gone. So many emotions were racing through my mind but I could tell you that anger taking the lead. Suddenly, I heard the sound of something clicking. I looked up and saw the woman with the gun for a hand pointing her weapon at me. I knew I was going to die but..I didn't care. Even though her face was hidden in a dark cloth I could make out a triumphet smile. "You bitch." I growled in anger.

"Like I said dear child..you will be joining her. Any last words?" The woman said.

"I'm gonna' kill you. I swear I'm gonna' rip that arm off and impale you with i-"

I was interrupted by a loud bang followed by a strange feeling in my gut. I placed my hand over my stomach and felt...warm liquid sloping down my stomach. It was m blood. The woman had shot me. I looked up at her and noticed her weapon was now pointed directly at my heart.

"Goodbye." She said.

The last thing I remembered was a light flash...then everything went black.

"_I'm gonna' kill you...I will get revenge on you."_

**Trust me there is more to come. More info on my OC will be revealed the more the story goes on. next chapter will be way longer and will be up soon. piece.**


	2. Back From The DeadDut Undead

**New chapter**

_14 years later..._

_The kingdom of Canopy was calm for once...too bad it wouldn't be that way for long, what with the Medici Mafia still running around and all. And not to mention the new skullgirl is on the loose too. And even then...things were still getting worse._

* * *

"Uggh. What the-...fuck?" I said as I tried to examine my surrounding.

All I could see was pitch black darkness. I then noticed I was lying down for some odd reason; on a cushion of some sorts. I tried to sit up but my forehead collided with something hard. "OW SHIT!" I yelled as I rubbed my forehead. Suddenly, I began to have flashbacks from a specific night. Unfortunately, I all could see were fragments of memories from a horrfic night. I could remember absolute chaos at an opera house. People running, gun fire, dead bodies and...and a gun pointed at my chest. I realized what happened. After putting the fragment of memories together like a puzzle I came to the conclusion that..I was dead. This pitch dark place isn't Limbo or some kind of room; it is my coffin.

"Shit...oh shit oh shit. I-I can't belie-...I gotta' get out of here!" I exclaimed

I began to bang rapidly on the top of the coffin, hoping it would open. No luck. I then resorted punching it as hard as I could until my fingers bleed, which was weird because my fingers felt kind of...odd. After minutes of punching the top of my coffin, I heard a loud crack. The coffin came loose. Dirt was filling the inside of the coffin the more I tried to force open the top. I then began to frantically dig my way to the top. I clawed my way up with nothing but fear driving me to do so. I clawed and clawed until I could feel my fingers emerge from the cold earth. "Huh? There!" I yelled as I clawed even faster. After all that digging I had finally reached the surface just to be met with the sight of the moon. My fear was replaced with another sensation. This sensation I was feeling it was so...peaceful. I rose from the ground and began to wander around what appeared to be a graveyard.

"My god...I can't believe this. I can't reall be dead...can I? Is this a dream?" I asked myself.

As I walked further through the graveyard I could see a light moving in the distance. I squinted my eyes to see if I could find the source of the light but the fog was too much. As I moved closer and closer I could see people. They had their backs towards me but from what I could see there were five of them. A woman and a man were present and accompanying them were three children who looked to be somewhere between the ages of eight to twelve. There was something odd about the family though I..I just couldn't put my finger on it. Finding my current distance from them to close enough, I cleared my throat. "Hey um..excuse me." I said, trying to get their attention. The family turned to me.

"I was wondering, where am I-"

"AAAAHHHHHHH" The woman interrupted with a loud shriek of terror.

"WOAH WHAT IS WRONG WITH YO-"

"KIDS RUN TO THE CAR NOW!" The man commanded.

I stepped closer to them with my hand extended; signaling them to calm down since I ment no harm to them. However, once I got a look at my hands the reason for the family's fear for me became an understanding. My hand were nothing but dirty bones. No skin, no flesh, and no tissue. "WHAT THE HELL!? D-DON'T JUST STAND THERE! H-HELP ME OUT! I yelled. The only response I got were more shrieks of terror. The family had left and I was there alone. I bought my hands up to my head only to feel that one half of my head was nothing but bone and the other half was flesh.

"What the-...what the hell is wrong with my face?" I asked in a voice.

Half of my face was nothing but bone and the other half was still flesh. That was enough to convince me that...I was indeed an undead monster


	3. I Know What I Am

**New chapter**

I wandered aimlessly through the dark and dead silent graveyard. I was in such deep thought that I had not realized that I was not walking on the ground anymore. No...I was floating. I retracted from my deep thoughts and looked at the ground. "Hloy shit..am I..flying?" I asked myself in disbelief. No matter how hard I tried I just could not get my feet back on the ground. I was stuck hovering two feet off the ground.

"Okay..so I just came from underneath the ground, a family ran off once they saw me, half my face feels weird, and now I am floating...today is a good FUCKING day!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

Luck was on my side as I noticed a huge metal fence ahead of me. Finally I could get out of here. I made my way towards the fence. Once I past the fence I could see a bright and beautiful city kilometers away from my spot.

"What?...is that what I think it is?" I asked myself in disbelief.

Feeling the urge to explore the bright orange city, I floated towards it's direction. Upon doing so I made my way past the woods and a dozen houses. The houses looked way different from what I remembered back when I was...alive. Man I hate saying that. I just couldn't believe I was dead. And further more, I couldn't believe who it was that caused my death. That bitch. "Dahlia..." I growled. "What the hell has that bitch done? Why did she attack the opera house and kill me an-...wait a minute." Suddenly it hit. Sienna...I remembered her too. She was with me when the attack happened and..Dahlia killed her. She killed my best friend. Even if I did mess things up between us and well...did what I did to her...she was still my soul mate and if she were right in front of me I would tell her how sorry I am. Unfortunately, I'll never get that chance.

* * *

I was getting closer and closer to the city. The closer I got the brighter it seemed to light up, which was pretty weird considering the fact that the city was never this bright back when I was...alive. Shit I did it again. However, once I reached the city limits the reason for it being so bright now became an understanding for why it was so bright.

"What the hell?" I said.

Canopy City was on fire. Flames engulfed almost every building I could see and debris from the burning building were filling the streets. "Okay what the hell happened here!?" I yelled as I wandered hurried into the burning city. Every street corner I turned there was nothing but fire and debris. It was hell on earth. Suddenly, I heard crying coming from inside one of the burning buildings. Lucky for them their screams would lead me to the right building. The screams brought me to what seem to be a cafe. The roof of the cafe was collapsing pretty damn badly.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" The person in distress cried out.

"Don't worry I'm on it! You'll be out soon!" I yelled back.

I floated towards the entrance of the cafe. However, the strangest thing happened. When I reached for the handle of the door my hand it..it went through the handle. "Huuuh? what the..fuck?" I said quizzically. I stood there in disbelief; did my hand just go through the door handle?

"HEEEELP!" The person screamed.

"Eh? Shit no time to ponder I gotta move!" I exclaimed.

Without a second, I phased straight through the cafe door and began to search for the person in distress. "HELLO! HELP IS HERE!" I exclaimed loud enough for the person to hear

"PLEASE SAVE ME!" the person cried out.

The scream seem to come from the back of the cafe. I hurried as fast as I could towards the back only to see a young women buried under debris. I hurried towards the woman and began to move the debris. The young woman looked at me. "Thank you so much. I owe you my li-..." The woman stopped. I could see her pupils shrink as soon as she looked at me. Once she did, she shot straight up and ran through me; her shriek of terror spilling out into the open fiery world.

"HEY WAIT MISS I...wait a minute she...she ran through me. S-she ran straight through me." I said, now in total shock.

What the hell was going on with me? I turned to see a mirror located on the cafe wall. I was finally able to see myself. Boy how I wish I hadn't of done that. I manage to maintain other features of half my face such as flesh and eyebrows and my hair but the other half however, was just a skeleton. My eyes were glowing. They were glowing a strange blue. My attire also consisted of what appeared to be a suit. The kind that business men wear. However, this wasn't just any ordinary suit. This was the suit that my grandmother made for me before she passed. She was cool enough to put skull designs on the sleeves of my suit jacket. However, my image sure made me feel...afraid. I had now realized that I was no monster. Why haven't I seen it before. Rising from the dead, floating in mid-air, and of course phasing through doors. I couldn't believe it but...I was..I was a ghost.

* * *

**I wrote this from 2:30 am and finished at 3:33 am and I feel tired. Now I have to prep for final exams. By the way my inspirations for my OC are: Louis (ghost from **_**Mystery Skull **_**amv) and Danny Phantom (You will see why in the next chapter). Until then I'll see you next time.**


	4. The Skullgirl

**New Chapter**

I stood there, starring at myself in the mirror for a long time. I was so shocked at my appearance that I didn't realize that the entire roof of the kitchen was collapsing. Depris was falling everywhere but it didn't hit me. Good thing I was a ghost because the debris fazed right through me. Taking that as a sign to leave, I floated towards the exit of the cafe. I fazed through the door and turned around to see the entire roof of the cafe collapsing followed by an explosion that sent glass and other debris flying towards me. I brought my arms up to my face to protect it from the incoming debris but it was pointless since...well you know I'm a ghost and everything. After the explosion smoke filled the air, making it harder to see my surrounding.

"Man what the hell is going on!?" I asked, navigating my way through the black blinding smoke.

"Hello!?...Hello is anyone there!?" A voice cried out.

"Huh? what the-..h-hello?" I answered.

From the sound of it I'd say it was a woman who was yelling out for me. I tried my hardest to look for the source of the voice but the smoke made it nearly impossible. "HELLO! HELLO I AM OVER HERE!" I yelled loud enough for the voice to hear. I got a response but it was from a different person now. It sounded like a man voice. The voice had what sounded like an English accent to it. Again, I looked everywhere but I had absolutely no luck. "Hello!? Hello!?" I called out one more time. This time I got no reply. Now I was frustrated beyond belief. I balled my fist and anger and reeled my head back to let out a loud scream. "GOD DAMN IT WHERE ARE YOU!?" I roared. Then something astounding happened. The smoke around me dispersed and cleared the air. However, in doing so, the frequency of my scream caused glass from many buildings around me to shatter into thousands of pieces. I stood there completely awe stricken at what I had just done.

"What..the hell did I just do?" I asked myself.

So on top of me being a spooky ghost, I know had the power to scream really loud to the point where I can shatter glass. But back to the objective, I had to find where those voices came from. I looked around but saw no one in sight. "Dammit! Where did they go and..why did one of those voices sound familiar?" I asked myself. I ran street to street trying to find where the voices came from but I could not find them anywhere. Why was I so interested in finding where tho voice came from anyway? Could it be because it sounded so familiar? But the man's voice I heard earlier, who was that? Deciding to give up my search, I wandered the streets trying to find someone ,I didn't care who it could have been a serial killer for all I cared, anyone who had information as to why the city was in such a apocalyptic state. I past by a television store when a breaking news broadcast had suddenly appeared on one of the televisions that was displayed behind a window. I focused my attention on the television, which was losing signal. There was a news reporter live on the air and she was standing behind what appeared to be meen wearing artichoke-green uniforms with gun holsters and everything. The woman was talking frantically and stammering as if she was afraid something was going to happen before she could finish speaking. I couldn't make out some parts of what she was saying due to the screen turning to static at some points.

"_T-this is Donna Franko here reporting to you live from *ZZZZT* I-it is absolute chaos here in Canopy City as the skull*ZZT*irl c-continues her rampage. The Black Egrets are doing their best to fend her off but there is a *ZZZZZZZZZT* and there is...oh my god *ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT*"_

Now I had to admit I was officially freaked out but at least I understood now what was going on. Something was or still is attacking the city. That something had something with skulls according to the reporter. Suddenly, I heard a loud boom followed by a blue flash of light that filled the sky. I looked up and saw an unforgettable sight. Skulls were now filling the skies of Canopy. It was at that moment realization had hit me like a freight train. Canopy Kingdom was under attack by the skullgirl.

**Things are starting to heat up now. let me know what you guys think in the review section.**


	5. Here Comes Trouble

**New Chapter**

"A skullgirl attack!?" I shouted. It had been years since the last skullgirl attacked the Canopy Kingdom. The damaged caused by her hands were nonpareil to any other force of destruction. It took so much to bring down the previous one but now there is a new one. Who knew what power she had attained.

"Shit! A new skullgirl on the loose!? That can't be good I gotta'- OUGH!"

Before I could finish my sentence I was knocked to the ground by a flying skull. "Wait! That skull just touched me. I thought I was-" Again, I was interrupted by a flying skull smacking me in the back of my head. Boy was that fuckin' annoying. I decided to make a break for it by running into the closest building that I was positively sure wouldn't explode for no reason. That building just so happened to be the television store. I took refuge in there to process this whole mess.

"Okay so let me process this shit. I'm a ghost who has been resurrected by some unknown force for some unknown reason, I apparently have a scream based power move, and there is a skullheart on the loose tearing up the city. What in the actual hell is going on in the world?" I asked myself. I was kinda surprised that I was talking this whole situation as well as I shouldn't have been. Any other person would have freaked out but me..I was okay. Overall the whole situation was beyond serious. I looked outside of the television store's window only to see that the sky was now free of spooky skeletons. Seeing that the coast was now clear, I floated outside. There was absolute silence now and the streets were still clear save for a figure walking towards me in the distance.

"Hello!?" I called out to the figure.

As the figure got closer and closer I could make out the details. It was a women. She appeared to be wearing the attire of what a nun would wear in church services. Strands of blonde hair were slipping down through her cap, her eyes were closed and she had here hands in a praying motion. "Uh...hello!...miss!?" I called out once more. The woman stopped in front of an alley. She turned and walked right into, leaving me confused. I made my way over to the alleyway and saw nothing but a dead end. This was weird. I checked every inch of the alley way but there was no sign of the woman. She just disappeared without a trace. I scratched my head in confusion.

"Boy am I seeing things or what? I could have sworn a nun just walked into this alleyway." I said.

"You are correct child." said a voice that came from behind me.

I turned around to see the nun smiling at me. "Woah! Don't scare me to dea-I mean..don't scare me like that lady. Anyway, there is a skullgirl attack happening in the city. You shouldn't be outside." I reminded.

"How right you are child. But neither should you." She retorted.

"Well..you got me there. Do you need help getting home?"

The nun nodded "It would be lovely if a nice child like you could escort me back home." The nun said. This puzzled me even more. Did she not just hear what I said about the skullgirl being on the loose.

"Uuh...ma'am I don't think that would be a good idea at the moment. You might have missed the memo but there is a skullgirl on the loose and she can be anywhere in the city." I alerted.

"Oh goodness a skullgirl? Well lucky me I came across a handsome man to protect me." The nun said, wrapping her arms around my arm. My confusion meter had sky rocketed through the roof. She was touching me. How was this possible since the last human person to touch me ran straight through me?

"Are...are you ready to go miss?" I asked, still slightly confused.

"Indeed." The woman replied.

The nun began to lead me out of the alleyway. As we continued to walk through the empty city a sense of paranoia washed over me. At any minute the skies could fill up with skeletons like earlier, any moment we could encounter some demon monster thing or something, and most of all, any moment we could encounter the skullgirl herself. I just prayed to the trinity we wouldn't have to do that. I then began to focus my attention on the nun that was leading me back to her home. It seemed strange to me that a nun was wandering the city streets alone when a skullgirl was loose. I also remembered how she vanished from the alleyway and reappeared behind me moments afterwords. How did she even do that and why? And most of all, I took notice of the fact that the woman never opened her eyes. I guess that's why I wasn't nervous about her noticing my ghostly appearance. You can't fear what you can't see right. In that case I was glad she had her eyes closed. We wandered through the city for what seemed like ten whole minutes and there was still no sign of a skullgirl. My paranoia began to fade at this point. Suddenly, we stopped in front of a large cathedral.

"Well here we are." The nun said cheerfully.

"You..live in this cathedral?" I asked.

"Yes. It is my resting place. and it will be yours as well."

Suddenly, I felt the nuns grip on my arm tighten up to such a degree that I that I would loose my arm. I pulled my arm back only to see it phase right through the nuns arms. So now my body decides to phase through a human? Anyway, I retreated from the nun as fast as I could. "What the hell!?" I exclaimed. The nuns arms changed. They were huge tentacle like arms now. My eyes widened in extreme shock. The nuns transformation didn't stop at the arms. Her body began to morph into something..something strange. I wasn't planning on sticking around. I tried to fly away as fast as I could but that "thing" grabbed me once more. I tried to phase through the creatures hold but I couldn't. I was now trapped. I could see the monster very clearly now and boy was it an ugly thing to behold. The monster made her way to me. She examined me closely and let out a laugh of pure evil.

"You...the vengeful spirit. You will perish here!" The monster exclaimed.

* * *

**Boy I have been gone for a while. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
